


TLC

by InBetweenDreams



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweenDreams/pseuds/InBetweenDreams
Summary: Charlotte gets sick with the flu and Isabella gives some TLC.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buffyfan1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyfan1992/gifts).



Sweat prickled on her forehead as she leaned on the back of a chair to quell the waves rolling in her stomach. Taking a deep breath she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and let out her breath slowly. Charlotte closed her eyes, steadying herself before finally looking up to meet the gaze she had felt watching her. Concern flooded crystal blue eyes and Charlotte’s stomach lurched at the intensity. Licking her dry lips she turned her attention to the heated conversation in the room, hoping no one else had noticed her flushed cheeks. 

“We can’t just sit here doing nothing while God knows what is happening to her over there!” Nancy bellowed. 

Ever since they had found out Ma was alive, none of them could agree on what to do next. 

“We can’t just storm overseas Nanc, we don’t have the means yet and we sure as hell need a plan,” Pa said tiredly, “I miss her just as much as you, but we need to be careful about this.”

Nancy scoffed, “Being careful isn’t going to bring her back, she’s on borrowed time, we have to do something!”

The room was tense and a strained silence filled the air. Pa was rubbing his eyes tired of the argument, while Charlotte avoided Isabella’s concerned gaze as she leaned against the chair for support. 

The slamming of the door echoed throughout the house as Nancy stormed out, making sure every step was heard until only the soft moans could be heard from upstairs. Before Charlotte could say anything Pa was passing through the door his shoulders slumped, leaving only Charlotte and Isabella in the room. 

Charlotte’s head felt heavy as she unceremoniously sank into a chair eyes closing almost immediately. She could feel the question in the air before it was spoken.

“Charlotte are you feeling alright?” Isabella asked tentatively. 

“I’m fine,” she quipped, too tired to open her eyes.

There was the sound of movement in the room and before Charlotte could process what was happening there were cool hands on her face. She leaned into the touch instinctively, the smell of lavender calming her and causing her to temporarily forget the grudge she was holding against the woman. Soft hands pushed back the unruly curls sticking to her forehead, “You’re running a fever” Isabella said quietly. 

“It’s just warm in here,” Charlotte breathed out. She could feel her stomach starting to settle and kept her eyes closed focusing on the touch from Isabella. 

The hand that was caressing her cheek stilled and Charlotte opened her eyes in weak protest. 

“You should get some rest Charlotte,” Isabella said putting some space between them. Charlotte immediately missed the closeness and felt her stomach lurch in response. 

“I’m fine” she gritted out. She stood up in defiance and pushed passed Isabella, “I have a business to run, these girls depend on me.

Isabella watched as Charlotte stubbornly walked down the hall holding her stomach and sighed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Charlotte swayed as she looked up at St James place. She had received a letter the night before asking if she would like to go over possible financial options for going overseas to America. Feeling wearier and more feverish than the day before, Charlotte refused to stay home and admit she was sick. Wells women were tough, they could get through anything. 

Admittedly the journey over made her feel worst and she second guessed herself as she leaned against the door frame before knocking. It was less than a minute before someone opened the door and eyed her curiously, she couldn’t tell if it was because she was from the other side of town or if it was because she was pale and looking like she was about to fall over. Regardless she soon found herself sitting on an oversized couch in the parlor waiting for Isabella. The roaring fire made her vision swim so she chose to lean back and close her eyes for a moment. 

She woke up slowly, noticing a weight on her that wasn’t there before. She shifted and found that she was half laying down with a blanket over her. Confused she looked around and immediately found Isabella watching her curiously from the other end of the couch, a book in her lap. She jolted up, “What happened? How long was-“ but she was cut off by the tremendous lurch in her stomach as she stood up. She lunged forward toward a basin she spotted in the corner as shear relief and embarrassment filled her as she emptied her stomach into the small pot. Her stomach muscles hurt and her vision blurred as another wave hit her, barely registering the hands now on her back rubbing gentle circles. Exhausted she slowly leaned back into the soothing touch while wiping the tears out of her eyes. She tried to clear her throat, her voice coming out rough, “I am so sorry, I should  
get goi-“ but her words stopped short as a hand found her forehead and moved down to caress her cheek. 

“You’re burning up Charlotte” Isabella’s voice was laced with concern, “You’re not going anywhere”.

She opened her mouth to protest but her stomach rolled causing her to stay quiet. Isabella’s hand was still rubbing her back and it was breaking down her will to leave. She turned and looked into bright blue eyes that made her heart ache because she missed them so much and in this moment she realized this Wells woman was not going anywhere today. 

“Can I have a glass of water?” she asked quietly. 

“Of course,” relief flooded Isabella’s face as she got up to get Charlotte’s cup of water that had been sitting on the table while she slept. When she turned around she found herself face to face with the pale woman, “How long was I asleep for?” Charlotte asked while reaching out for the cup of water. 

“About an hour or so, not too long” she paused, “When I came into the room you were already sleeping and I didn’t have the heart to wake you” she said shyly before offering a small smile.

Charlotte nodded as she chugged the water, the coolness feeling like heaven on her throat. She moved to sit down when a hand caught her elbow.

“Oh no you don’t, you need to rest Charlotte Wells” Isabella commanded. Charlotte gaped at her as Isabella swiftly grabbed Charlotte’s hand and led her out of the room. Too tired to do anything else but follow, Charlotte felt herself guided up the stairs and into a new area of the house. She leaned into Isabella both because she missed the woman and because her vision was starting to swim again. Isabella’s hold was steadfast. A door opened to a lavish but plain room, clearly a room intended for guests and Charlotte could not help the feeling of disappointment settle in her tumultuous stomach. Isabella urged Charlotte to step in but she found herself taking a step back and looking down to study the carpet. 

“What’s wrong?” Isabella asked, “You need to rest.”

“I… I don’t want to be alone,” Charlotte whispered. She hoped her fever would hide the flush of her cheeks.

“Oh” Isabella said softly. She looked over at Charlotte and realized the weight of the hushed words. She stepped back next to Charlotte and closed the door, grabbing her hand to lead her further down the hallway. They made their way to the last door on the right where Isabella let go of Charlotte’s hand and stepped into her own bedroom. She turned around to Charlotte to see if she would step inside; she didn’t hesitate. The room was lavish but cozy at the same time. Books lined shelves and golden curtains stretched from the ceiling to the floor along the expanse of large windows overlooking the back garden. There were colorful paintings adorning all the walls and the bed wasn’t made. The comfortable looking blankets were pulled back with a book resting open on one side. A glass figurine of a butterfly was on the nightstand next to a pair of glasses. 

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile as she took in Isabella’s bedroom and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as the unique scent of Isabella surrounded her. Lavender and mix of something she could never quite put a name to. She swayed a little and a hand immediately found her lower back, guiding her to the bed. She crawled into the side of the bed that already had the blanket down and groaned in relief when her head hit the pillow. Isabella pulled the sheet over her and gently felt her forehead, “I’m going to get you some water, don’t go anywhere.”

She must have drifted asleep because the next thing she knew the mattress dipped next to her and a cold compress was pressed against her forehead. Green eyes met blue and Charlotte hummed in appreciation. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Isabella spoke softly, “There’s a glass of water right here on this table and the basin is right next to it in case you feel sick.” 

She started to get up when Charlotte grabbed her wrist and looked up at her, “Stay.” They both stared at each other for a moment, the air in the room becoming suddenly tense until Isabella nodded and made her way to the other side of the bed. 

Charlotte waited until Isabella had settled underneath the covers and grabbed her book to read before letting herself close her eyes. Not long after when Isabella went to turn a page she felt a hand on her arm and looked over to a peacefully sleeping Charlotte.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was dark when Charlotte was jolted from her sleep, barely grabbing the basin in time. 

To be continued!!


	2. Chapter Two

Charlotte blinked back tears as she groggily held on to the sides of the basin. Overwhelmed by the sudden violence of her stomach she took shaky breaths as she focused on steadying herself. Two strong arms wrapped around her causing Charlotte to immediately close her eyes and lean back into the warmth of Isabella. Soft hands ran slowly up and down her arms while words of comfort were whispered in her ear. As her trembling started to subside so did her tears, and sleep threatened to overtake her. Her head felt heavy and Charlotte shifted to burrow in the warmth that enveloped her.

Isabella carefully shifted the younger woman back onto her pillows and wiped away the hair sticking to her forehead. Charlotte was flushed and sweating, the fever clearly not ready to give up its hold just yet. The room was still dark, morning not too far from the horizon but Charlotte’s beauty radiated off of her glistening skin. Cool lips pressed against a heated forehead as Isabella went to shift back to her side of the bed when Charlotte rolled over following her. Wrapped in each other the two women fell sound asleep until the late hours of the morning.

* * *

 

Charlotte awoke slowly, the tendrils of sleep rolling out like a lazy fog. There was a comforting weight around her waist and with great relief and excitement she remembered where she was. She lay there for a while watching the streams of light flutter through the curtains into the room. Her head still felt heavy but her stomach felt sore and empty.

A low voice brought her out of her feverish reverie, “You must be hungry.” Isabella said. Her voice vibrated against Charlotte’s neck and caused her to shiver.

“A bit,” she admitted before slowly turning in strong arms. Charlotte gazed up at Isabella sheepishly. “But I don’t know if food is a good idea after last night.”

Bright blue eyes studied her before a hand reached up to feel her forehead. “Your fever hasn’t broken yet.” Charlotte hummed against the touch too enraptured in the beautiful sight in front of her to care.  “You need to eat to gain your strength back,” Isabella said before rolling out of the bed. “I’m going to get you some soup and I’ll have fresh water sent up.” The door closed quickly behind her leaving Charlotte staring at it longingly.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed by in a haze. Isabella brought up fresh water and toast for Charlotte before disappearing back downstairs again. The hours passed as she fell in and out of sleep, only getting sick one more time. She was just about ready to chance a trip downstairs when the door opened.

Isabella smiled widely at her as she entered the room holding two big bowls of steaming soup. She carefully walked over to Charlotte’s side of the bed handing over the steaming bowl.

“This smells divine,” Charlotte said as she stirred the delicious looking soup.

Isabella beamed. “It’s my mother’s recipe” she paused, “I don’t know how to cook much but this is my favorite and I thought you’d like it. It always used to make me feel better when I was sick.”

Charlotte halted the spoon that was half way to her mouth. “Wait, you made this?”

Isabella looked down, color rising in her cheeks, “Yes, that’s why I was gone so long. I’m hoping it will make you feel better.”

Charlotte grinned up at Isabella with pure affection before finally tasting the soup. She hummed in surprise appreciation, “Isabella this is delicious!” she said in between spoonful’s.

“You really like it?” Isabella asked as she watched the younger woman eat quickly. “Slow down Charlotte, you’re going to get sick.”

“No way. This is the best soup I’ve ever tasted.” She had almost finished the bowl when she noticed Isabella watching her.

“Thank you…” Isabella said softly.

Charlotte was soon done with her bowl before grinning up at Isabella, “I should be thanking you, for taking care of me this whole time. No one has ever done that before.”

“Of course Charlotte, that’s what…friends are for,” the strained voice did not go unnoticed by Charlotte. “How is your stomach feeling after the soup?” Isabella asked.

“Good actually,” Charlotte said still watching the other woman, “You must have the magic touch.” She smiled cheekily at her.

Isabella reached out to touch Charlotte’s face, “Your fever has broken” she said softly, “But you should still rest. Do you want to freshen up or take a bath?”

Charlotte nodded tiredly, she was feeling better and her head didn’t feel as heavy, but she still felt the tendrils of sleep reaching out to her. “Are you saying I smell bad my lady?” she teased.

Isabella smiled at the teasing tone, “I’m saying being sick and sweating in the same shift might not be the most pleasant feeling.”

Charlotte placed her bowl on the side table next to the table and leaned back into the pillows. “A bath sounds wonderful but I think I am too tired,” she patted her full belly and sighed contentedly.

“I’ll have my staff draw you a bath and help you. I think it will make you feel better.” She reached out grabbing Charlotte’s hand, her thumb caressing the smooth skin.

“I’d rather you help me” Charlotte said earnestly looking into blue eyes, “I don’t like people seeing me like this.”

Isabella bit her bottom lip hesitantly before nodding slowly, “Okay… I’ll have them get the bath ready and I’ll come back and get you when it’s ready.”

Charlotte’s smile couldn’t get any bigger.

* * *

 

Steam and lavender rose up around Charlotte as she stepped into the bathroom causing her to breathe in deeply. Isabella’s hand was still resting on the small of her back when she swayed slightly. The claw foot tub called to her and Charlotte stepped towards it pulling off her shift in one swift motion. She was too entranced in the alluring bath to hear the small gasp from behind her. A few more steps and pieces of clothing later Charlotte was stepping into the hot water and groaning loudly as she fully climbed in and leaned back against the tub.

She cracked an eye open to find Isabella still standing by the door, hands clasped together.

“Isabella” Charlotte said softly, “Come here.”

Blushing, Isabella slowly made her way over to Charlotte kneeling next to the woman who watched her intensely. Charlotte’s wet hand reached out to her, “Isabella this was an amazing idea. You’re amazing.” Charlotte squeezed her hand in earnest, tension filling the air.

Isabella gently shook her head, “I haven’t done anything.”

 “No one has ever taken care of me like this” Charlotte said softly, “No one has ever made me feel this way.” The statement hung heavy in the air like the steam that surrounded them.

“I could say the same.” Isabella said softly.  So softly that Charlotte almost missed it.

Isabella shifted her attention to the soap nearby and went to grab it when a splash of water spilled over the tub and onto her chest. Mouth open she gaped at Charlotte as the younger woman emerged from under the water, wiping the water from eyes before looking at Isabella. Amusement burst onto Charlotte’s face as she realized what happened. “Charlotte!” Isabella gasped. Charlotte burst into laughter and soon found herself being splashed by none other than Isabella who had joined in her laughter.

Water splashed and overflowed everywhere as their laughter bounced off of the walls.

“I yield! I yield!” Charlotte sputtered between splashes, soon grabbing at her sore stomach and smiling widely at the taller woman.

Isabella wiped the water out of her eyes and grabbed the soap that had fallen to the floor. Still smiling, she lathered the soap in Charlotte’s hair, the younger woman leaning into her touch and closing her eyes. Isabella’s hands tangled in luxurious curls moving slowly as she was entranced by the beauty in front of her. Charlotte’s cheeks glittered with specks of water mixed with freckles. Isabella frowned at the flushed look before realizing that Charlotte was biting her bottom lip in what looked like an attempt to hold back a moan. She scratched the woman’s scalp lightly with her nails and was awarded with a low moan that made her shiver. Her hands moved of their own accord, working the soap down smooth alabaster skin. Isabella’s hands gently traced the flush down Charlotte’s neck and across her chest.

Strong hands disappeared under water. Instinctively Charlotte arched into the touch as Isabella kneaded and massaged her way down the younger woman’s body. Her head was dizzy but she knew it had nothing to do with a fever. Her skin was on fire and Isabella’s hands were leaving a trail of flames in their wake. “Isabella…” she moaned.

The hands didn’t stop as they traced their way up and down her legs, the bar of soap getting lost to the bottom of the tub somewhere along the way. Finger tips glided lightly over sharp hip bones, circling back softly over the dip she found there that made Charlotte squirm.   Isabella’s hands soon emerged out of the water, “Isabella…” Charlotte whined.

Charlotte opened her eyes to dark blue ones watching her intensely. They were both breathing heavily and Isabella was biting her bottom lip. Charlotte licked her lips and pouted at the sight.

“Charlotte…” Isabella whispered while wiping soap off the younger woman’s forehead, “you should rinse your hair.”

Charlotte let out a breath she was holding and rolled her eyes playfully before dunking back under the water. She was hoping the water that was cooler now would help her calm down, but she had a feeling it would take a lot more than a cold bath to douse the effect that Isabella had on her.

Isabella was holding up a towel for her when she resurfaced and Charlotte quickly stood up to step into it when a wave of dizziness washed over her. The bathroom walls fell sideways before strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, wrapping her in the soft towel. Charlotte leaned heavily against Isabella, “Thank you” she said softly.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Isabella said as she led the younger woman out of the bathroom and down the hall, arms wrapped around her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!
> 
> Hope this makes up for it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos=Love :)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for some requests/ideas a few days ago and am writing the fics in the order they were requested. Here is the first one :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos=Love


End file.
